The strongest warrior in the universe!
by Sharingan300
Summary: This is a story spawned completely out of my own imagination. Devil, a very strong demon, has come to Earth in order to absorb the many lifeforms that inhabit the planet. The ZFighters quickly senses the monster´s great power and decides to take action!
1. A new enemy!

(OBS! I don't own Dragonball. This is just a story that came from my own imagination. This is a complete AU fic. Nothing that happens in this fic has anything to do with the plot of the Anime. And now, with that said... Enjoy!)

Dragonball

The strongest warrior in the Universe

In this story, Goku didn't absorb the Dragonballs and he didn't go with Shen Long on that long journey he did in the series. What happened instead was this. When Shen Long appeared in the end of Dragonball GT without a call and told Goku to get up, he also made him into an adult again. After Goku got his wish granted, Shen Long made the Z Warriors young again as a last favour. Shen Long then disappeared and the Dragonballs separated all over the planet once more. Goku went home with his family. And that´s what happened.

And now, our story begins...

Chapter 1: A new enemy!

It was a normal Saturday. Wich didn´t turn out so normal in the end. And this, is where our story begins.

Two youngsters were sitting on a bench in a park, talking and laughing merrily. One of the youngster's names was Goten. The other youngster's name was Trunks. The two youngsters are best friends. Childhood friends one might say.

"Hey, Goten! If you don't quit eating so many crisps, then you'll be fatter than Jamenba!" Trunks teased. Goten smirked.

"Yeah? If you don't refill your vocabulary soon, then you'll know as many words as a toad!" Goten teased back.

They stared at each other, then they both broke out laughing! After they had finished laughing, they both leaned back on the bench and sighed.

"It sure is hard to believe, that the world once were in grave danger. Don´t you think?" Trunks said, looking out over the park. Goten sighed and nodded. He smiled as he thought about the adventure him and his friends had gone through.

"Yeah, sure is. I can hardly believe that it actually happened, only a year ago." Goten said.

They both smiled as they looked at a few birds trying to eat a sandwich which was at least ten times bigger than they were.

"Hey, remember when we fought against Maijin Buu as Gotenks? Heh, we had some ego back then!" Trunks said and smiled.

"Yeah, you´re not wrong on that point. But if we would fuse now, we wouldn't be close to being as cocky as we were back then."

Goten and Trunks talked about old times. On the battlefield and in their social lives. Goten was just going to suggest to go home when-

**(Hello? guys, do you hear me?)** A voice inside their minds asked. The boys both smiled as they recognised the voice.

(King Kai! Yeah, we can hear you!) Goten thought to the ruler of the North Galaxy.

**(You have to come to Dende´s lookout right away! It is an emergency!)** King Kai said.

(Emergency? This doesn't sound good.) Trunks thought to King Kai.

(We´d better call the others too.) Goten thought to King Kai.

**(There´s no need for it. They're already there! Now, hurry!)** King Kai said. His voice died down as he broke the connection. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded. They stood up and looked around. Nobody was in the park besides them right now.

"Trunks! Let's go!" Goten said. Trunks nodded.

"Ok! Let's turn into Super Saiyans!" Trunks said.

Goten nodded. They both balled their fists and yelled. Then their hair flared up and stood upright. Their eyes turned green as well. Goten and Trunks prepared to blast off.

"Ready!" Goten said.

"Let's go!" Trunks yelled and blasted off.

"You got that right!" Goten answered and flew after his childhood friend.

At the lookout...

A mass of people stood outside the lookout, all about the same age. Dende stood with Mister Popo in the centre of the platform, waiting. Suddenly, Goten and Trunks came flying from out of the sky! They landed on the platform and smiled at Dende.

"Great, you're here!" Dende said.

Goten nodded. They walked up to the others.

"Good that you made it, son!" A black haired man said and gave them the thumbs up.

Goten looked up at his father.

"No prob!" Goten answered.

"It´s cool! We weren't doing anything special this afternoon anyway!" Trunks said.

"Please, guys. We do not have time for this right now!" Dende urged.

Everyone turned to him.

"So, what's the deal, Dende?" Goku asked him.

Dende looked at them one at a time as he spoke.

"There's a new enemy here. An enemy that is far stronger than anyone you've ever faced before! This guy, no, monster, would have beaten Frieza, Cell, Maijin Buu, Bebi, and all the evil dragons easily!" Dende said.

Everyone dropped their jaws!

"What? He's that strong? How is that possible?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that he is much like Cell." Dende said.

"What? Much like Cell? In what way?" Gohan asked.

"He's in his Imperfect form. He needs to absorb more energy in order to evolve all the way into his true form. And to get all that energy, he's going to go collect all the energy from every human he can find! He'll absorb everyone!" Dende said.

"Where is he now? We'll go there and smash him while he's weak!" Vegeta said and beat his fist into his other hand.

"That won't work. He has already evolved into his second form by absorbing the energy of every human on half the globe. His power boosts greatly every time he absorbs someone. And if he were to absorb all of you, then his power level would undoubtedly jump to an truly unstoppable level!" Dende said, looking very worried.

"Where did he come from?" Piccolo asked.

"He came from the Dark Dimension. He was born from the dark energy that the Dark Dimension is made off. You could say he's the king of the Dark Dimension. Anyway, back to the story. He once broke out of the Dark Dimension somehow. But the North, West, South, and West Kai's discovered his evil energy and went to fight him. They managed to seal him away in a crystal. This crystal was sent into a strong black hole by the Kai's. They thought that he was destroyed. But, he wasn't. In fact, he actually gained power from the black hole's destructive pressure! He gained so much power that he finally broke out of the black hole! He then made his way over to earth where he is now. He has about 4 or 5 forms to evolve into. And at this rate, it won't be long before he's completed!" Dende said, shaking with fear.

"So, how do we stop him? Without getting absorbed?" Gohan asked.

"You can avoid getting absorbed very easily. You see, he has to defeat you in order to absorb you because you have such high power levels. So, do you guys remember the Fusion Dance?" Dende asked, turning to Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks.

Everyone except Vegeta nodded. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders and muttered something under his breath that sounded very much like a small curse.

"Yes. We remember it." Trunks said.

Dende nodded.

"Good. Cause you're going to need it. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta and Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks won´t be that bad. Especially when you have the Power - Up Potara´s to help you. That would make you Vegeto and Trunten." Dende said.

"What? Trunten? But our Fusion's name is Gotenks!" Goten said.

Trunks smacked him lightly in the back of his head.

"Remember that our dad's Fusion's name is Gogeta? Well, when they fused by using the Potara's, their name was Vegeto." Trunks said.

"But, the Potara´s got squashed after Vegeta and I split." Goku said.

Dende shook his head.

"No, that's not true. We were able to rebuild them. And, copy them." Dende said and dug into his pocket.

He pulled out four yellow Potaras. He gave one to each of the four Fusionists. They stuck them in their pockets and looked at him.

"But why did you ask if we remembered the Fusion Pose if we were going to use the Power - Up Potara´s?" Goten asked.

But before Dende could answer Goten´s question, Vegeta interrupted him.

"Aren't you forgetting something? If we Fuse by using the Potara´s, then we won't be able to split!" Vegeta said.

"Take it easy, Vegeta. We're working on it. To tell the truth, we're really close to uncovering how to split after putting on the Potara´s." Dende said.

Vegeta just mumbled a few curses under his breath and turned to stare in the other direction. Dende swallowed. He really didn't want Vegeta to find out that he was only telling him half the truth. Sure, they had a few theories on how you would be able to de-fuse after such an special fusion. But they where nowhere CLOSE to the solution yet! Dende managed to hold his mask though.

"But be prepared. The Potara´s power might fail, due to the monster's enormous psycho power!" Mister Popo said.

"So be it then!" Piccolo said sternly.

Dende nodded at him.

"Ok! So, where is he?" Trunks asked.

"He's on his way to the other side of the earth. He's flying over the water right now." Dende said.

Krillin cracked his fists.

"All right, it's showtime!" Krillin said and cracked his fists.

Dende shook his head.

"No, not yet." Dende said.

"What? But we have to stop him before he gets his full power!" Gohan said.

Dende nodded at him, then he shook his head.

"You're right in one way, Gohan. We could try to beat him now while he's weak, or, we could try to beat him when he returns underground to sleep." Dende said.

"Returns underground?" Trunks asked.

"Yes. He returns underground after 24 hours to sleep and regain his energy. When he's sleeping, he's completely defenceless. I think that it would be best to beat him then!" Dende said.

"That depends. When will he go to sleep?" Piccolo asked.

"About...now." Dende said.

They all looked over the edge of the platform. Everyone looked but they couldn't see anything. Goku strained his eyes to try and locate the monster, but failed to spot it. Then he cracked his fists and yelled! His hair turned golden yellow and his eyes turned completely green. Everyone gasped at the sudden transformation. Goku strained his enhanced Super Saiyan eyes and looked out over the sea. But he failed. Instead, he closed his eyes and used his mind to try and locate the monster's ki. He searched around the lookout for it.

(Hmm...not there...not there either...wait! That's a big power source! No wait, that's Vegeta. Hmm, let's see...where could it be...aha! Gotcha!) Goku thought and smiled. He opened his eyes and looked out over the sea.

"I found him." Goku said.

"What? Kakarot, where is he?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku raised his arm and pointed downwards, under the lookout.

"Right under us." Goku said calmly.

"WHAT?" Everyone but Dende and Mister Popo yelled!

They all looked down, expecting to see something pop out from under the lookout. Surely enough, something did come. Suddenly, a streak flew past their line of vision! Everyone gasped. They had almost missed it! They all strained their eyes to get a look at their enemy. Finally, they spotted it. Some kind of monster were flying over the water. Suddenly, a loud crack was heard! Everybody jumped at the sudden sound.

"What happened?" Trunks asked, looking around.

"It's the monster.It travels faster than sound!" Dende said.

Everyone gasped at this. The monster suddenly flew up into the air, made a somersault, and dove right into the water!

"He dove underground!" Krillin said.

"Ok, now's your chance! I suggest that you all turn into Super Saiyan 2 and 4 before going after him. You'll need to be ready to fuse at once when you find this guy under the ground. Take these Senzu Beans with you." Dende said.

Mister Popo walked up to Goku and gave him a bag of Senzu Beans. Goku took it and put it in his pocket. Everyone balled their fists and yelled! Everyone went Super Saiyan. Except for Piccolo and Krillin.

"HHHHHAAAAA!"

"HHHHHHAAAA!"

Goku and Vegeta yelled! Dome-like power globes shot out from their bodies and surrounded them! Two huge ape heads appeared and roared for a second or two before disappearing. Goku's and Vegeta's bodies now changed. Their hair grew longer, a tail sprouted out of their lower back region, red fur sprouted on their chests, and their muscles sprouted impressively. When the light cleared, two Super Saiyan 4 stood there, shining with power! Gohan, Goten, and Trunks yelled and balled their fists! Sparks flew from their bodies as they gathered energy. Then their bodies shone with a yellow light that blinded everyone! The flash was over in an instant though. When the light faded, three Super Saiyan 2 stood there! Sparks flew from their bodies and a golden aura of energy surronded them! Piccolo threw off his heavy clothing. Him and Krillin yelled and powered up as much as they could. Dende nodded at them.

"Good, you´re all almost maxed out. Now, go!" Dende said.

Everyone except Trunks took off towards the ground. He floated in the air, looking down at Dende.

"Hey, Dende. Does this monster have a name?" Trunks asked.

"No, not really. But I guess you could call him, Devil." Dende said and shook in fear.

Trunks looked up into the blue sky.

"Devil, huh? Strange name." Trunks muttered to himself.

Then he too, took off towards the earth. Dende sighed and turned to watch them. Mister Popo looked down also.

"Dende, do you think they're going to make it?" Mister Popo asked.

"They will make it. They have to." Dende said.

"Shall I begin to gather the Dragonballs?" Mister Popo asked.

"Yes, but do not use them. Just find them and bring them here." Dende said.

Mister Popo nodded.

"Yes, off course." Mister Popo said and ran off to get his magic carpet.

Dende looked down at the others. He watched them dive into the water. Dende sighed.

(I sure hope that you guys will take him down! If not, then the earth´s fate and the whole Universe's fate, is sealed.) Dende thought. He continued to watch the Z Fighters.

And there you have it! My first Dragonball fanfiction! I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 is on the way!


	2. Join together and fight!

Chapter 2: Join together and fight!

Underground...

Goku and the others dove into the water. Vegeta patted him on his shoulder and pointed straight forward towards a collapsed cave like tunnel. Goku nodded while holding his breath. He put his hands in a familiar pose and a blue ball of energy shone between his palms.

(Kamehameha 10x!) Goku thought and fired a powerful red beam!

The beam hit the tunnel and destroyed whatever stone that was blocking the entrance! They quickly dove into the tunnel. Their Super Saiyan status gave them enhanced lung capacity but they couldn't hold their breath for long now! Just then, Vegeta spotted light above the water. He and the others quickly swam upwards, lungs burning.

"Aaaah!" Everyone yelled in relief as they filled their lungs with air.

They looked around. They were in an underground lake. Vegeta balled his fists, becoming surrounded by a golden aura! He flew out of the water and landed on the stone beach, looking around. He saw a red light coming from the far end of some kind of tunnel that led upwards. The others flew out of the water and landed beside him. Everyone looked around.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Krillin said as he looked around.

"Yeah. That red light over there doesn't look too inviting!" Gohan said.

Goku nodded to himself and clenched his fist. His tail twitched as he begun walking.

"Hey, dad! Wait up!" Gohan yelled at Goku.

Everyone soon followed him. They walked through the tunnel, looking around nervously. Then just as they turned the corner, everyone froze. They were inside of a large room, with something red in the middle. Sitting before them, was the most hideous monster they had ever seen! Devil had green skin, a large muscular tail, elf like ears, muscular arms and legs, long sharp claw like nails, and a horn in his forehead. Everyone stared at him. Devil were floating in the air in a meditation state, a red ball of energy surrounded him. Goten balled his fists and swallowed.

"All right...now let's put on the Potara´s and Fuse!" Trunks said.

Goku nodded.

"Kakarot." Vegeta said.

Goku turned to him. Vegeta looked at him grumpily.

"Yeah? What's up, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"As if you didn't know! I'll have you know that I don't like the idea of you and me Fusing any more now than I did when we Fused before! I'm only doing this because it's our only chance of winning! Is that clear?" Vegeta said.

Goku smiled and nodded.

"Clear as a crystal!" Goku said, cheerily.

Vegeta muttered a string of curses under his breath, then he held out his left hand.

"Give me one of those blasted Potara´s then, Kakarot!" Vegeta growled.

Goku did as he was told.  
They pulled out the Potara´s and positioned themselves beside their fusion partner with their backs to the other fusion pair so that they wouldn't risk to be fusing with someone else than their fusion partner. Goku and Vegeta put them on and looked into each other's eyes. The Potara´s shone with an blue-white light, then they were suddenly pulled towards each other with the speed of light! When their bodies connected, a bright light blinded everyone in the cave! When the light cleared, a warrior who hadn't been seen for many years stood there.  
Super Saiyan 4 Vegeto opened his eyes and looked at his companions. The two Potara´s hanging from his ears.  
Goten and Trunks put on their Potara´s and looked into each others eyes. The Potara´s shone with a blue-white light and they were pulled towards each other. When they met, a flash blinded everyone. When the light faded, a new warrior stood there. The fused warrior balled his fists and yelled loudly into the air! His hair started to grow longer towards his back and his muscles sprouted. He lost his eyebrows as he transformed! Another bright flash, then another warrior stood there! Super Saiyan 3 Trunten opened his eyes and looked at his companions. The two Potara´s hanging from his ears. Golden aura's surrounded the two fused warriors. Everyone powered up and got into attack position.

"All right! Let's get this guy!" Vegeto said.

His voice was mixed with Goku´s and Vegeta´s voices.

"Yeah!" Trunten said.

His voice was mixed with Goten´s and Trunks´s voices.

"Haaaa!" Gohan, Piccolo, and Krillin yelled as they powered up as high as they could!

Now everyone stood there fully powered. Golden auras surrounding the Super Saiyan's and white auras surrounding the two others.

"LET'S DO IT!" Vegeto yelled with his dual voice!

Everyone flew forward and begun to attack the demon! Everyone punched it at once. A giant shockwave suddenly erupted from Devil's red ball, throwing them into the cave wall like rag dolls! Everyone quickly got up and stared at the red ball. Which was gone. Everyone stared as Devil stretched out his legs and arms and landed on the ground. He opened his eyes and looked at them. His eyes were yellow with black pupils. He smirked at them. Suddenly, wings erupted from his back and he begun floating in the air.

"HA HA HA! Did you seriously think that I didn't see or feel you coming? HA! I could sense you miles away! You're so pathetic! I don't think that it's worth my time to fight you. Well, I have slept long enough! Time to go and absorb some more humans! Ta - ta!" Devil said.

He stretched out his wings and zoomed out of the cave with the speed of light!

"No! Wait!" Vegetto yelled and stretched out his hand helplessly.

He clenched his fists as he got up.

"Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" Piccolo swore as he got up.

"Dammit! We almost had him!" Vegeto said through gritted teeth.

"I'm pissed!" Trunten said and punched the wall, causing a huge hole in it.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go after him!" Gohan said and prepared to launch out of the cave.

But Vegeto flew up before him.

"No wait!" Vegeto said with his dual voice.

Everyone gathered around him.

"Wait? Why are you saying that?" Krillin asked.

"Listen. Don't you remember what Dende said? He "returns" to the underground to sleep! Get it?" Vegeto said.

"Oh, I see. We're supposed to wait for him!" Trunten said.

"That's the plan. Let's make sure we're well rested when he gets back." Vegeto said.

"That sounds good." Krillin said.

Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan. I want you three to power down and take a Senzu Bean. Me and Trunten will take a half Senzu Bean each. Vegeto said. Everyone agreed.

"Hey, dad!" Gohan said.

Vegeto turned to him.

"Yes?" Vegeto asked.

"Can't we hide? Just before he gets back?" Gohan suggested.

"Hmm, maybe. We can hide our energy signature and hide under some rocks here. Yes, we might as well give it a try." Vegeto said with his dual voice. Vegeto and Gohan explained the plan to the others.

* * *

And there it is! My second chapter! Please keep in mind that my author skills are still improving. Well, that´s all I have to say. Let´s hurry on to chapter 3 shall we? 


	3. Great battle!

Chapter 3: Great battle!

Devil flew back into the cave and landed in the middle of the room. He looked around. He didn't see anything suspicious. Other than some odd new rock formations.  
Suddenly, the rock formations exploded! Devil spun around, his head darted from one side to the other.

"HAAAA!"

Vegeto and Trunten emerged from one of the smoke clouds and double kicked Devil in his face! The surprised demon was thrown back, but he stopped in mid air. He growled at them, baring his fangs.

"Wowh! Is it just me or did he get much uglier than before?" Trunten teased.

Devil roared and flexed his new black demon wings! Devil had indeed changed. He was much bigger now. He had black demon wings, green skin, the horn had disappeared, bigger muscles, claws instead of nails, bigger tail, and red eyes. Devil roared into the air! A dark aura surrounded him as he unleashed a devastating shockwave! Vegeto and Trunten caught the wave and tried to push it back but failed. They stood there, pushing with all their might. Suddenly, a spiral beam hit Devil in the back, disrupting the shockwave! Vegeto and Trunten quickly pushed the shockwave back at Devil, who just slapped it away. Piccolo emerged from the smoke with his arms crossed.

"Come on, guys! Let's get this demon!" Piccolo yelled and put his hands beside each other.

Energy gathered inside his palms. Krillin and Gohan emerged from the smoke and dropped into fighting stances.

"Let's get him!" Krillin yelled.

Devil, now being in his third form, just stared at them. Suddenly, he disappeared! He reappeared before Piccolo. He decked him with an uppercut, followed by an spinning roundhouse kick! Piccolo flew into the cave wall where he collapsed. Vegeto growled in anger! He held out his arms and a blue ball emerged before them.

"Final Kamehameha!" Vegeto yelled!

He launched the energy ball at Devil! Devil turned around and held out his own arms. The high-powered ball hit him and exploded upon impact!

"Yes! We got him!" Krillin cheered.

Suddenly, a booming voice erupted!

"SOUL PAIN!" Devil roared!

A red beam was fired from his hands and it went directly for Vegeto!

"Aah!" Vegetogasped and braced himself!

When the beam hit, Vegeto only saw whiteness. The pain blinded him! He doubled over, holding his stomach and screamed in pain! It felt like thousands of knifes were penetrating his body!

"VEGETO!" Trunten yelled.

Vegeto fell to his knees and screamed, holding his stomach! Then he collapsed on the ground. Devil roared in fury! The black aura came back and his power grew!

"V, Vegeto!" Piccolo said weakly as he got up from the ground.

He flew up to Krillin and Gohan. Trunten balled his fists and yelled!

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" Trunten screamed in fury!

Devil just stared at him with those red cold eyes. Trunten drew in large amounts of air and closed his mouth. His power level was rising at an alarming rate too! Devil just stood there, staring at him. The black aura around him growing stronger for every second. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead and they started to glow. Krillin clenched his fists and gathered energy into them.

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!" Devil roared!

Dark energy balls flew from his body and crashed into the walls, causing huge explosions! They all shivered as they felt Devil's power grow!

"Haa! Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Trunten yelled, spitting out at least 60 small ghost versions of himself at the demon!

They hit Devil head on and exploded! Trunten panted, then he grinned.

"That HAD to hurt!" Trunten said.

Suddenly, Devil appeared before him! Trunten didn't have time to block the upcoming assault! Devil punched him in the ribs, causing him to double over! He coughed up some blood as he fell onto his knees. Devil then sent him flying with a hard kick! Trunten flew up into the air, crashed into the opposite wall, and slid down to the ground unconscious. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan yelled in fury and flew down behind Devil. Gohan put his hands in a Kamehameha pose and gathered massive energy! Krillin held his hands forward and fired a powerfull energy beam!

"Misty Kiwave!" Krillin yelled.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled and pointed the two fingers he had been holding to his forehead forward and fired an energy beam with another beam spiralling around it!

"Kamehameha!" Gohan yelled and fired a blue beam of power!

All their attacks hit Devil and caused a huge explosion! The demon staggered back a few steps, and then he roared in anger! His power boosted greatly because of his rage, making the ground around him erupt!  
Vegeto got up on all fours, panting hard. He opened his eyes and got up into a kneeling position. He looked around, his eyes widened as he saw Trunten lying by the opposite wall in a heap. Vegeto then spotted Piccolo, Gohan, and Krillin. They were standing a distance away with their arms outstretched. A large smoke cloud were coming from something before them which Vegeto guessed was Devil. He slowly stood up and quickly flew over to Trunten. He kneeled by his sons´ side and shook him.

"Hey, Trunten! Hey, come on now! Wake up!" Vegeto said, shaking him.

Trunten moaned and opened his eyes. He sat up and winched in pain. He gripped his ribs hard and grit his teeth.

"Ah! Damn! It hurts!" Trunten said through grit teeth.

Vegeto looked at his ribs. Blood was pouring down his hand as he held his wound. Vegeto offered him his arm and helped him to stand up. Trunten coughed up a little more blood and turned to Vegeto.

"Trunten? What the hell happened to you? You look like you've been overrun by a truck ten times!" Vegeto said, looking at his wounded friend.

"It was Devil. I tried to blast him but failed. You see this? (Trunten points towards his chest wound) Devil did it. He did it with one punch. Then he sent me flying into the wall there." Trunten said as he walked forward with the help of Vegeto.

"Damn, he must be really powerful! Even you and me can't beat him! Do you think he's in his complete form?" Vegeto asked.

"Hmm, no. He can't have absorbed every life form on the earth except us yet. Maybe three fours of it. No, I think he's in his next to final form." Trunten said.

Vegeto took out a small bag from his pocket and took out two beans from it. He put the bag back into his pocket.

"Here. Eat it. It's Senzu." Vegeto said.

Trunten took the bean and ate it. As did Vegeto. Trunten immediately felt better! He stopped leaning on Vegeto for support and powered back up to his maximum! Vegeto did as well.

"Thanks, bud. I needed that!" Trunten said.

Vegeto nodded and he also powered up.

"You're welcome. Now, let's get this bastard, shall we?" Vegeto said and flew of towards the others.

Trunten nodded and flew after him.

"That doesn't sound too good!" Krillin said as strong winds blew away the smoke and revealed Devil.

The demon was standing a few feet away, roaring out his fury! The dark aura around his body became stronger every minute!

"Oh, shit!" Gohan said and backed off a little.

Just then, Vegeto and Trunten landed beside them.

"Hey! You're all right!" Krillin said, clearly stunned at their lack of previous wounds.

"Yeah, we took a Senzu Bean each. So, what's up with Devil? He looks pretty furious!" Vegeto said.

"Yeah! You can say that again! Since he transformed into his third form, he's become much more menacing and evil!" Piccolo said.

"And much more powerful! Vegeto and Trunten´s best attacks didn't even face him! I'd say we're up for a challenge!" Gohan said.

"So, what's he doing?" Trunten asked as Devil continued powering up.

"I don't know. But I don't think It's gonna be good!" Vegeto said and balled his fists.

Everyone readied themselves as they watched Devil power up.


	4. Watch everyone! Devil's super power!

Chapter 4: Watch everyone! Devil's super power!

At the lookout...

Dende was standing on the platform, looking worried when a voice called inside of his head.

(-Dende? Dende are you there?) A voice asked. Dende nodded to himself.

(Yes, Mister Popo. Have you found the Dragonballs?) Dende asked.

(-I have found 4 of them. And I am very close to the 5th ball.) Mister Popo said.

(Good. I don't want to make you worried, Mister Popo but, you'd better hurry up!) Dende said.

(-Why? What's wrong, Dende?) Mister Popo asked.

(The others are in serious trouble! We need the Dragonballs to help them! Please, Mister Popo! Hurry up!) Dende urged.

(-Yes, of course!) Mister Popo said and broke the mental connection.

Dende sighed.

(I hope you hurry, Mister Popo.) Dende thought to himself and looked down over the edge of the lookout.

Underground...

"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!"

Devil still stood there, screaming and building up his power!

"What's he doing?" Krillin wondered as he gathered power.

"Wait, he couldn't be...!" Piccolo said, he suddenly looked very afraid.

Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"That, he's going to transform into his final form!" Piccolo said.

"WHAT? But, how is that possible? Doesn't he need to absorb all the living beings on earth first?" Vegeto asked.

"Guys, listen. Extreme anger can sometimes give you super natural powers. But in this guy's case, it only gives him much more energy! Trust me on this one, guys. I'm speaking from own experiences." Piccolo said.

Everyone swallowed and turned back to the demon.

"So...what do we do?" Krillin asked.

Piccolo shook his head.

"I don't know." Piccolo said.

Vegeto balled his fists and growled.

"Well I do! We'll smash him as soon as he finishes powering up! Because if we beat him at full power, then he won't be able to come back for vengeance!" Vegeto said.

"...All right, Vegeto. We'll gather our powers now and attack him as soon as he finishes powering up!" Trunten said.

Everyone got into attack position and started to gather energy. Suddenly, Devil roared and put up his arms into the air. A red energy beam shot out from his hands and broke the cave's ceiling! The beam seemed to continue on out of the hole and much further! Everyone looked at the beam.

"What's he doing?" Gohan asked.

"No, he couldn't be...doing _that_?" Trunten said and suddenly looked very frightened! Everyone turned to him.

"W, what's the matter Trunten?" Gohan asked.

"Oh, no! He's going to absorb all living things through that beam!" Piccolo said.

Everyone were shocked by these words!

"WHAT?" Everyone except Trunten and Piccolo yelled at the same time.

"Don't you remember how Maijin Buu used a beam attack just like this to wipe out every human being on earth? Well, I think that Devil's doing the same thing! Although this beam is different. Instead of killing the humans, he turns them into energy and absorbs them!" Trunten said, clearly terrified.

"What? But that means...!" Vegeto said, not being able to finish the sentence.

Suddenly, blue streams of energy flew in from above, flying inside the beam towards Devil!

"No! He's really doing it! Those streams are actually people! Humans and animals, you name it! They're all there!" Krillin said.

Hundreds of thousands of energy streams came in, and Devil absorbed them all! When the last stream of energy had been absorbed, the beam stopped running and Devil lowered his arms. And instead of water flowing into the cave, sunlight shone through the ceiling!

"Hey! We must be above ground! I didn't realise that this cave actually was above ground instead of underneath it!" Trunten said.

Devil suddenly balled his fists and roared!

"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

Devil roared in absolute fury! His body grew and his muscles sprouted as he began to change into his final form!

The Z Fighters shielded their eyes from the strong wind that blew from Devil! The black aura around the demon grew beyond anything seen before! Then a bright flash blinded them and Devil roared even higher! When the flash faded, the warriors stopped shielding their eyes with their arms and looked forward. Their jaws dropped as they saw the new Demon! Devil's muscles had sprouted to an incredible rate! His tail had become twice as big and powerful!

His skin was now red and two yellow horns were attached to his forehead! His eyes were now completely red. His fangs looked more demon like now. His black demon wings were now completely black and they looked quite sharp along the edges. Everyone stared at him, completely paralysed by the evil energy that Devil was radiating! Suddenly, Devil put up his hands and released a HUGE shockwave! The shockwave flew towards the chosen and hit them! But instead of hurting them, the shockwave only did one thing. The Potara´s hanging from Vegeto and Trunten´s ears suddenly shattered! The two fused warrior's eyes widened, then a bright flash surrounded them! During the flash, the fused warriors separated! Goku, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks all stared at each other, then they swallowed. They turned back to Devil who were now staring at them, fangs bared.

"Oh. My. God." Goku stammered. His tail twitched as fear gripped him. Goku and Vegeta were still Super Saiyan 4 but that didn't help them too much. Goten and Trunks were now Super Saiyan 2 but like I said, that didn't help them too much! Devil suddenly stretched out his arms towards them and opened his palms. Two green beams flew from them and hit the Z Fighters! A HUGE explosion erupted as the beam tore much of the cave apart! Goku and the others saw only whiteness as the pain engulfed them! Then, everything went black.

* * *

That´s chapter 4! Hope you all liked it! As I said, my author skills are still improving! 


	5. Panic! Devil is unstoppable!

Chapter 5: Panic! Devil is unstoppable!

At the same time, in the lookout...

(Hurry up, Mister Popo! The others are in SERIOUS trouble here!) Dende thought.

"Dende!"

Dende turned around, his eyes widened as he saw Mister Popo! He was flying on his magical carpet. Mister Popo landed on the platform and stood up. He was holding the Dragonballs in his hands.

"Mister Popo! You've got all the seve...hey wait, where's the seventh ball?" Dende asked.

He suddenly felt very afraid. Mister Popo put down the Dragonballs and took of his turban. And there, was the last Dragonball!

"I didn't want to risk summoning the dragon, so I put this Dragonball in my turban." Mister Popo explained.

Dende nodded.

"Good. Now, put the seventh Dragonball down beside the other Dragonballs but not too close!" Dende said.

Mister Popo nodded and did as he was told. He walked up to Dende and looked at him.

"What now, Dende?" Mister Popo asked.

Dende shook his head.

"I don't really know Mister Popo. All we can do is pray." Dende said.

"Oh! But why did you ask me to collect the Dragonballs?" Mister Popo asked.

Dende looked at him.

"The Dragonballs are our absolute last insurance. If the others were to die, then we could use the Dragonballs to revive them by wishing that the last 7 people that were killed by Devil to be revived! But only then, can we use the Dragonballs. Don't you remember what happened when we used the Dragonballs too often? I don't want that to happen again." Dende said.

Mister Popo nodded.

"Yes, I understand." Mister Popo said.

(Come on, guys! I know that you can do this! You have to!) Dende thought.

Suddenly, the Dragonballs started to shine yellow! Dende and Mister Popo stared at them in shock. The Dragonballs started to levitate; they started spinning in a ring formation.

"W, what's happening?" Dende stammered.

The Dragonballs suddenly flashed, then they flew off towards the ground! Dende and Mister Popo hurried over to the edge of the lookout and looked down. They saw the Dragonballs dive into the sea.

"Ah...what just happened, Dende?" Mister Popo asked.

Dende shook his head and stared in disbelief.

"I wish I knew, Mister Popo. I wish I knew." Dende said and sighed.

Meanwhile, underground...

Everything was quiet. Smoke was rising from the fresh crater. Devil lowered his arms and bared his fangs. Then he balled his fists and roared!

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!"

Devil roared out his victory over the humans and unleashed dark thunderbolts that crashed out of the cave.  
Suddenly, something under some rocks moved! Then Goku emerged from underneath the rubble! He stood on all fours. He coughed up some blood and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times before closing his eyes again.

(He's...too strong!) Goku thought and panted hard. He was now back in his normal form. Goku coughed a little and grit his teeth. (We can't give up! N, not now! If we lose, then the whole Universe will lose also! I...WON'T...LET...YOU...WIN!) Goku thought. He opened his eyes and looked up. He could see the sky through a hole in the cave ceiling. But something was wrong. The sky had turned completely black. Not like when they summoned Shen Long. The sky was completely black, there wasn't a single cloud in the entire sky. Goku looked forward. He saw Devil standing before him, roaring.

(He's spreading dark energy all across the globe! I, no, we, have to stop him!) Goku thought. Suddenly, Vegeta emerged from the rubble a few meters behind him. Goku looked at him. Vegeta was panting hard. He opened his eyes and saw Goku, who looked back at him. Vegeta grit his teeth and started to crawl towards Goku. When he came up beside him, they both looked forward.

"Vegeta, are you all right?" Goku asked weakly.

"Oh, yes. I'm really "all right"! I've never felt better in my whole life! Humph! Do you really think that I'm all right, Kakarot?" Vegeta said with sarcasm.

Goku nodded.

"We have to...stop him." Goku said.

He grit his teeth and got up into a kneeling position. The pain shot through his body as he looked at Devil again.

"I know. But how? We don't have enough energy to even stand up. And we don't have the Potara´s anymore." Vegeta said.

He coughed up some blood and his body shook. Goku frowned.

"I don't really know. All I know is that if we don't stop him soon, his dark energy will have taken over the earth and destroyed it!" Goku said.

"Kakarot, I want to tell you something." Vegeta suddenly said.

Goku looked at his Saiyan friend/rival. He was very surprised by what he said.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta didn't look at him when he answered.

"I've always been...second best to you. Ever since I came to this world." Vegeta said without looking at him.

"...Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"You've always been so strong and gentle. I know I did have more power than you in the beginning but, you soon outclassed me. It didn't matter how strong I became. Your power still exceeded mine. But even so, you never fought to kill. Or, for revenge. You showed mercy to all our most fierce enemies. And, I never understood why. Every time I reached the same Super Saiyan level as you, you just went along and reached the next level. When you were fighting Evil kid Buu I realised something." Vegeta said.

"What did you realise, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"I realised something that I should have known all the way back when we first met. I should have realised it if my anger hadn't clouded my mind for so long. In that battle with that pink little freak I realised, this. You're better than me Kakarot. You are the best.  
Don't get me wrong. I'm only telling you this as a warning. A warning that I will get stronger than you someday! Just you wait! I will surpass you!" Vegeta said.

Goku was clearly shocked by his friend/rival´s little speech. But he recovered quite quickly and smiled at him.

"Vegeta, I understand how you feel. But, just listen to me. Our powers are almost exactly the same. And, if you care about this that much then I can stop training for a while. If you keep up your training, then you should be either as strong as me, or even stronger! What do you say to that?" Goku said.

Vegeta stared at him angrily.

"Yes, that's a "brilliant" idea! If you're a weak space snail that needs a handicap!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta, listen. We don't have time to argue right now. We have to figure out how to stop him!" Goku said and turned back to Devil.

Vegeta nodded. He looked at Devil also.

"But, how?" Vegeta asked.

Goku sighed and closed his eyes.

"I don't know."

Was all he could say.


	6. Awaken the sleeping power!

Chapter 6: Awaken the sleeping power!

Devil's power jumped up another notch, and Goku and Vegeta wondered if they were ever going to beat him. Suddenly, a bright light shone from above! Goku and Vegeta stared at the ceiling. They dropped their jaws as they saw the Dragonballs flying into the cave! The Dragonballs flew up to Goku and started to circle around him. He looked at them, wondering what was going on. Vegeta just stared. Devil roared as he saw what was happening.

"W, what's happening?" Vegeta wondered.

Suddenly, the Dragonballs stopped spinning around Goku. They flew up before him and touched each other. A bright flash blinded Goku and Vegeta. Then, a small miniature version of the Eternal Dragon appeared before them! The two Saiyan´s dropped their jaws at the sight!

"_**Goku, Vegeta. You have the "Power" sleeping inside of you. I can awake that power. But only in one of you**_." The small Shen Long said.

Goku and Vegeta just stared.

"W, what do you mean, Shen Long?" Goku asked.

The small Shen Long turned to Goku.

"_**Goku. Please accept my powers**_." The small Shen Long said.

"W, what?" Goku said, not believing what he was hearing!

"_**I trust that you will use my powers wisely**_." Shen Long said.

Goku nodded.

"If you really think I can do it, then I will!" Goku answered.

Vegeta just stared.

Suddenly, the small Shen Long shattered! The Dragonballs started to spin around Goku again. They picked up their pace, spinning quicker and quicker! Then all of a sudden, they stopped. The Dragonballs then shone with a strong yellow light. Then they shot golden beams at Goku! At first, Goku only felt warm, then he also felt his energy being refilled! He stood up. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, grit his teeth, and clenched his fists!

"Kakarot! W, what's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Too...too much power! HAAAA!" Goku suddenly yelled and got into a power up position!

His body shone with a bright yellow light! Goku continued to scream as the Dragonballs started flying around him once again. A sharp yellow light suddenly erupted from his body and he screamed higher than before! The ground around him started to buckle, it couldn't withstand the force of Goku´s awesome power up! Then, the Dragonballs stopped spinning around him and flew up to his body. One of the Dragonballs then touched his left arm, and sunk into it! Another Dragonball sunk into his right arm! Two other Dragonballs sunk into his legs! Two of the Dragonballs sunk into his stomach and chest! And the last Dragonball sunk into his forehead! At that very moment, Goku´s body flared up with a golden light! The flash that followed was so strong, that Vegeta was completely blinded by the light!

"K, Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku yelled once again!

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed!

The ground formed a crater around him as Goku continued to power up! Then his body disappeared as it was engulfed by the light!

"RRRROOOOAAAAARRRRRR! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Devil roared as he watched the transformation!

Vegeta shut his eyes hard to prevent himself from becoming blind! Goku grew a few inches. His tail shot out of the lower part of his back, it turned silver after a few seconds! His Super Saiyan 4 monkey fur regrew although this version was silver! His eyebrows disappeared! His hair snaked itself down his back until it reached the backside of his knees! It turned silver after a few seconds! His muscles grew until they were only a little bit bigger than his Super Saiyan 4 muscles! Goku suddenly stopped screaming. The light faded a little so that Vegeta could open his eyes and see what was happening. His mouth fell wide open as he stared at his Saiyan comrade. Goku was dressed in navy blue pants and a blue belt holding his pants up. Vegeta shivered as he felt the fresh power that radiated from Goku! Devil roared again as he stared at the new warrior! The light around Goku´s body ceased and became a silver aura. He opened his eyes and looked at Devil. His eyes had become black pits of nothingness and his pupils were yellow. His pupils almost seemed to be shining!

"K, Kakarot...!" Vegeta stammered.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Devil roared.

Goku smiled.

"This? Nothing. Just Super Saiyan 5!" Goku said with a smile.

Vegeta almost fainted as he heard those words! He clenched his fist and punched the ground.

(He has done it AGAIN! DAMMIT!) Vegeta thought. He yelled into the air!

"GIVE ME POWER!" Vegeta yelled.

Goku turned to him. They looked at each other for a brief second, then Goku´s eyes became completely red! He opened his mouth to speak, but the voice that came out, was clearly not Goku´s!

"**_Your wish is burning very powerfully in you. It will be granted_**."

Goku´s eyes shone even redder. Vegeta was suddenly engulfed in red light! His eyes widened as he felt his energy being restored! He stood up and clenched his fists. He yelled into the air! His body stopped shining red. Goku´s eyes did as well. Goku blinked a few times, then he stared in awe at the Prince Of All Saiyans. Vegeta yelled loudly, then his body became engulfed in a strong yellow light!

"HHHHAAAAAAAAA!" Vegeta yelled!

Goku stared at him.

"V, Vegeta?" Goku whispered to himself, not believing what he was seeing!

Goku didn't know that he had unknowingly granted Vegeta´s burning wish! Vegeta screamed even higher, then he was engulfed in a strong yellow light! Strong beams of light erupted from his body as he began to change! He yelled higher than before, then his body seemed to disappear as he was engulfed by the light! The light was so powerful, that even Goku had to shield his eyes from it! Vegeta´s muscles burst and his hair grew down to the backside of his knees. His monkey fur regrew, it turned silver after a few seconds! His eyebrows disappeared and he grew a few inches taller! Vegeta´s tail suddenly burst out from his lower back region. It turned silver after a few seconds! His energy was boosted GREATLY! Vegeta suddenly stopped screaming. The light around him faded so much that Goku could see him. His eyes widened as he saw him.

Vegeta looked almost entirely like Goku did. Except that his clothes were different. Vegeta was dressed in the same navy blue pants and yellow belt as Goku was. But Vegeta also had his Saiyan boots and gloves. He opened his eyes and looked forward. His eyes was now black pits of nothingness with glowing yellow pupils, just like Goku´s. Vegeta looked at Devil, then at Goku. He grinned at him. Goku slowly grinned back.

"WHAT'S THIS?" Devil roared in anger! Vegeta smirked at him.

"This? Nothing in particular. Just good old Vegeta with a new fashionable outfit. Super Saiyan 5 to be precise! And, do I have to tell you that you're going DOWN?" Vegeta stated.


	7. Great battle! Super battle! Super Saiyan...

Chapter 7: Great battle! Super battle! Super Saiyan 5 goes WILD!

"Super Saiyan 5? Holy canoily!" Krillin swore.

Him and the others stared in absolute shock!

"Vegeta! You've done it!" Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him. He tried to give him a stern look but failed miserably. He just couldn't hide the grin that played in the corner of his mouth.

"Of course, Kakarot! Did you really think that the prince of all Saiyans wouldn't ascend to the Super Saiyan 5 stage? If so, then you're a bigger fool than I thought you were!" Vegeta said.

Goku nodded and grinned. The old Vegeta was back! Then they both turned to Devil. They balled their fists and yelled in fury! Their silver aura's came back around their bodies and grew as they gathered power! Their silver auras were throbbing around their bodies. Small bolts of lightning went across their bodies, making a crackling sound.

"Our Power Levels are exactly the same! Even when we're both maxed out!" Goku said and grinned.

"DEVIL! I am Vegeta! The prince of all Saiyans! I will send you back to hell or where ever you came from!" Vegeta said.

"Vegeta! We can't beat him as we are now!" Goku said.

Vegeta gave him a quizzial look.

"What are you suggesting, Kakarot?" Vegeta wondered while cracking his knuckles.

Goku looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Fusion!" Goku said.

Vegeta looked at him, then he crossed his arms over his chest and looked the other way.

"Humph! Get your mind out of the gutter, Kakarot! I'm NOT Fusing with you! I'm strong enough to take care of this guy myself!" Vegeta said and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Vegeta! Stop it! Can't you feel his power? There's no way we can beat him now! Even if we attack together! We need to fuse!" Goku barked.

Vegeta grunted and blasted off towards Devil. Goku raised one hand but he let it fall back down.  
(Damn it, Vegeta!) Goku thought. Goku didn't even try to catch up with him. Instead, he raised two fingers to his forehead. Vegeta flew at Devil with great speed! He prepared a punch and slammed his fist into Devil's gut! Devil roared and grabbed his fist before he had time to pull it away. Vegeta looked up, surprised at the demon's speed. Devil pulled his arm back and at the same time, kneed him in the gut! Vegeta yelled in pain!

Devil then grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder, slamming him down on the ground with tremendous force! Vegeta screamed in pain as Devil lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground once again! Then just as Devil was to repeat the attack, Goku appeared. He powered up and delivered a wholly of punches to Devil's gut which made him drop Vegeta. Goku then put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared, narrowly avoiding an energy ball Devil sent after him. Goku reappeared beside Vegeta. He grabbed the mighty Saiyan prince and Instant Transmissioned away.

They reappeared a distance away from Devil.

"Blast him!" Vegeta growled as he recovered from Devil's onslaught.

Goku looked at him and released his arm.

"Vegeta, please. We need to fuse! We have to do it, or we don't stand a chance against him!" Goku urged.

Vegeta grunted and looked at him grumpily.

"Kakarot, didn't I tell you before that I-"

"VEGETA! SNAP OUT OF IT FOR HEAVENS SAKE!" Goku screamed.

Vegeta looked at him with a surprised look on his face.

"Kakarot, what are you-"

"VEGETA! Please! You know that we don't have any other choice! You saw his power back there! We only have one chance to win this fight! And that's Fusion!" Goku yelled.

Vegeta looked at him. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and grunted something unbearable. Then he turned back to Goku and stared at him with defeat in his eyes.

"All right then, Kakarot. You get your wish! We'll fuse. But ONLY because we don't have ANY other choice!" Vegeta said, grumpily.

Goku let out a sigh of relief and nodded. He started screaming and his silver aura came back as he powered up to maximum! Vegeta nodded and started screaming also!

"HHHHHHAAAAAAA!" They both yelled in unison!

Then they jumped away from each other. Goku and Vegeta both pointed their arms to the opposite sides of each other. They took three small steps towards each other and changed the direction which their arms were pointing in so that they were pointing at each other.

"Fuuu...sion! HAAAA!" They both yelled.

They completed the Fusion Pose and touched each other's fingertips. A blinding light erupted from their bodies as the Fusion begun! Goku and Vegeta were both surrounded by a dome-like power globe! Lightning bolts flew in all directions as the Fusion proceeded!

"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRR! I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!" Devil roared and flexed his black wings!

Devil then started to rise into the air, slowly gaining height. He held up his hands above his head and a large green energy ball appeared within his hands. He gathered massive energy! Then he threw it at Goku and Vegeta, who were still fusing! The ball hit, and exploded! Devil grinned to himself. Then his eyes widened! The dome like structure was still there! Devil roared and put his hands above his head again. But, it was too late. An arm became visible through the light! Then another! Then the Fusion's legs came through the light! And finally, his face and the rest of his body!

The fused warrior was dressed in a pair of fighting pants with a blue bandana holding them up. Black battle boots and a black and orange battle vest. His hair was the same length and colour as just before the fusion. His silver coloured monkey fur was still the same as before the fusion. The fused warrior stood there with his fists clenched and eyes closed. The light around him faded to a strong silver aura with lightning flying over it occasionally. The fused warrior opened his eyes and looked at Devil. His black and yellow eyes flashed as he smirked.


	8. Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta!

Chapter 8: Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta!

Gohan and the others trembled as they felt the power that radiated from the fused warrior!

"WOW! A Fused Super Saiyan 5? Now that's amazing!" Gohan yelled.

"Yeah! You can sure say that again!" Goten said.

Trunks, Krillin, and Piccolo just stared with their mouths wide open.

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! YOU WON'T LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Devil roared!

He flexed his black wings let loose some dark energy!

"Really? Do you really think that you can stop ME?" The fused warrior asked with a dual voice.

"AND WHO ARE YOU?" Devil roared.

"I am Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta! I am your WORST NIGHTMARE!" Gogeta yelled and powered up!

The throbbing silver aura around his body became instantly stronger! He yelled as his power reached it´s maximum! Gogeta charged forward, flying towards Devil!

"ROOOAARRR! SHUT UP!" Devil roared!

Devil flew up into the air and Gogeta followed suit. He flew upwards towards the demon. Then he suddenly disappeared. He reappeared behind Devil and gave him a hard kick in his face. He spun around with the speed of light and finished his first attack by kneeing Devil´s face with the same leg he kicked him with! Devil was surprised by the new warrior's speed and strength as he fell towards the ground. He landed on his feet and flexed his wings furiously. Gogeta slowly floated down to the ground. He grinned at Devil. Devil only glared at him. Gogeta stopped smiling and balled his fists. He yelled and flew forward! Devil tried to punch him in the face but missed as Gogeta ducked in the last split second, he punched him hard in the gut! Devil roared in fury and began to viciously attack Gogeta! But the powerful fused Saiyan warrior blocked every punch and every kick with ease. He didn't even use his hands to block! He used his feet and legs!

"Hey! Didn't you just tell me that I wouldn't leave here alive and that you could beat me with your eyes closed...I think that's clean bullshit! I mean, look at me! I don't even have to use my arms or hands against you! My FEET are enough to take care of you!" Gogeta said cockily.

Devil roared in anger and attacked Gogeta more viciously than before!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Devil roared in insane anger!

He attacked Gogeta with everything he had! But it still wasn't enough. Gogeta put two fingers to his forehead and he disappeared instantly! Devil looked around furiously, trying to get a fix of his location. When Devil spun around, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt Gogeta´s fist digging into his stomach! Gogeta followed up the attack by upper cutting him in the jaw and then he sent the demon flying with a rock hard kick in his face! Devil stopped in mid air and glared at Gogeta. Who was gone. Devil didn't even have time to look for him as his foe appeared behind him! Gogeta kicked him in his neck and then he quickly disappeared. He reappeared before Devil and delivered a volley of punches in his gut before disappearing again. He went on like that. Appearing to land a few punches and kicks, only to disappear and reappear behind the demon by using his unreal speed!

"Would you look at me! I'm setting world records!" Gogeta said and grinned broadly.

"Wow! Look at him go! You can barely see him!"Gohan said.

"I _can't_ see him!"Krillin stated.

Gogeta´s friends were transfixed by the way the fused warrior was fighting. They just couldn't tear their eyes of the battle to even look at each other when they talked.

Gogeta punched Devil square in his jaw, causing the huge demon to stagger back a few steps. Then Gogeta disappeared again. Devil expected him to appear behind him and kick him. But to his surprise, he didn't. Gogeta instead appeared a distance from him. He stood on the ground and smirked as the demon spotted him. He clenched his fists and yelled, making the strong silver aura come back again. Devil roared in mad anger!

"RRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

It was clear that the demon had had enough of Gogeta´s arrogance! Green energy balls appeared in his hands and he held his arms outstretched. He opened his mouth and started to gather energy in it. It was clear that Devil was charging up for his strongest attack! But Gogeta just grinned at him.

"Are you done yet? I mean, I want to finish this fight! Today, if possible!" Gogeta taunted him.

Devil roared in fury! It was clear that he wasn't going to take another comment like that sitting down!

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Devil roared!

He held his arms outstretched before him and put the two energy balls together. They became one powerful energy ball.  
A green beam was fired from the energy ball! It was powered up by the beam that came from his mouth! Gogeta put up his arms and bend his knees. He braced himself as the beam came closer!

Gogeta grit his teeth and frowned as he struggled to hold the beam off him. He had stopped the beam in the absolute last second. Gogeta now stood there, trying to press back the monster beam! But he only succeeded in being slowly pushed backwards himself! Gogeta´s eyes widened in surprise. He didn't think that Devil had this much power left inside of him after the onslaught he had delivered. He pressed on with all he had, trying desperately to push the beam back! But he wasn't doing very well. But even though Gogeta was being pushed back step by step, he refused to give up! He struggled to hold the beam from his body as it pushed him back.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8! I think that I´m finally improving! 


	9. Breaking the limit! Gogeta's power!

Chapter 9: Breaking the limit! Gogeta's power!

"Oh no! Gogeta´s in trouble!" Krillin yelled.

"Dammit! He needs help! Throw him a Senzu Bean!" Piccolo yelled.

"But, it was Goku who had them!" Krillin said.

Piccolo growled at this. He clenched his fists in anger and frustration. Gohan jumped onto a big rock. Goten ran up to him.

"We CAN help him!" Gohan said with extreme determination.

Everyone turned to him.

"How Gohan? Hurry up and tell us! We've got to do something right NOW!" Trunks almost yelled.

Gohan nodded without taking his eyes of the fused warrior's back. He stretched out his left arm before him and pointed it at Gogeta.

"Um, bro? What are you doing?" Goten asked.

"Everyone! Put your hands just like I have!" Gohan said.

They did as they were told.

"Ok. Um, why?" Krillin asked.

"We have to give him our energy!" Gohan said and closed his eyes.

He concentrated on Gogeta. Soon, a green stream of something misty-like streamed out from Gohan´s left arm and continued towards Gogeta. The others around him followed suit. Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks all concentrated on Gogeta. In the next second, green streams of energy were streaming out from their arms and continued towards Gogeta.

Gogeta grit his teeth as he was pushed back another half meter. Devil just kept firing at him. He didn't show any sign of getting tired at all! Gogeta felt his hands getting burned by the beam but he didn't care. He just kept on pushing! Then his eyes widened as he suddenly felt his energy boost greatly! He turned his head to the left and looked behind him. There he saw Piccolo, Krillin, and Trunks standing a distance away with their arms outstretched towards him. Gogeta looked to the right. There he saw Goten and Gohan standing a distance away with their arms outstretched towards him. Gogeta turned back to the monster beam. He closed his eyes.

(Guys, you're giving me your strength! Wow! Now this is some power all right! It's incredible!) Gogeta thought. Then he grinned and opened his eyes again. He didn't care that he was being pushed back anymore.

(Everyone...thank you.) Gogeta thought. His grin vanished in an instant and he yelled!

"HHHHHHAAAAAA!" Gogeta yelled!

His silver aura came back around his body, throbbing as he powered up to new levels! A blue ball of energy suddenly formed before Gogeta´s hands. The ball blocked the beam's way, keeping it off Gogeta. He opened his mouth to yell out the attack.

"WHAT?" Devil roared, not getting where the blue energy ball came from.

"Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled!

The blue ball turned even bluer, and then it fired a blue beam of power! The blue beam pushed Devil's beam back about halfway, before stopping. Gogeta then frowned and concentrated.

"Big Bang...Kamehameha...x20!" Gogeta screamed.

Energy immediately burst out from his body and he channelled all of it into his beam. The blue beam pushed back the green monster beam all the way back to it's owner! The demon didn't believe it's eyes as it saw it's beam being reflected!

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Devil roared!

Then the beam hit. Devil screamed in anger and in pain as the beam collided with his body! He roared one more time, and then an explosion erupted around his body! Gogeta put down his hands and balled his fists. He stared into the smoke that was left after the explosion. His face was a mask of determination.

"We did it!" Gohan yelled and staggered back a few steps.

He was having some small problems with his balance because of the recent loss of energy. The others grinned as well.

* * *

I apologise for the lack of comments in the earlier chapters, but I guess I´m still a newbie at this. Ah well, what can you do? Well! That was chapter 9! Let´s get on with chapter 10! 


	10. Giving and taking!

Chapter 10: Giving and taking!

Meanwhile, at the lookout...

Dende and Mister Popo looked down at the cave. The black sky rumbled as Mister Popo swallowed. Dende closed his eyes for a few seconds. He opened his eyes and dropped his jaw.

"What's going on down there, Dende?" Mister Popo asked.

"Goku´s and Vegeta´s power levels are far beyond what I have ever sensed before!" Dende said, shocked at the facts.

Mister Popo nodded.

"Yes, I can feel their spirits. But their spirits are now very close to one another. But I don't know why." Mister Popo said.

Dende slowly smiled.

"They have Fused Mister Popo. That's why their spirits seem to be so close to one another." Dende said and grinned.

Mister Popo smiled also.

"I guess we're safe once again." Mister Popo said.

Dende nodded to himself.  
Suddenly, dark bolts of energy flew out of the cave below them! Dende was swept off his feet by an unseen force! He shook with fear. Mister Popo hurried over to him and kneeled.

"Mister Popo! Do you feel that? What incredible energy!" Dende stammered.

Mister Popo nodded.

"Yes, it is indeed incredible. But what does it mean, Dende?" Mister Popo stammered back.

"It means that...Devil is still alive!" Dende said.

Mister Popo was shocked by those words as he sat down too. They both shivered with fear.

(Come on, guys! It's not over yet! You have to beat him! You have to!) Dende thought.

In the cave...

Gogeta was still standing before the smoke cloud, fists clenched. Gohan and the others still cheered when...

"RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

A strong wind blew away the smoke cloud and revealed what I would call, a VERY pissed off demon! Gogeta frowned and dropped into a fighting stance. Gohan and the others just stared, jaws dropped.

Devil roared in absolute mad anger! Gogeta looked him over. Devil was indeed damaged. His horns had been blown off. He was covered with green goo which Gogeta assumed was blood. He had small cuts, wounds, and his wings had been almost completely blown off. But it didn't look like he really cared. As Devil roared, dark bolts of energy blasted of from his body and continued towards the roof. The lightning bolts exploded upon impact and in doing so, created more holes. The lightning bolts continued out of the cave and hit the dark sky. This made the sky darker than before.

Gogeta growled at this. He balled his fists and powered up to his maximum again, yelling with determination!

"Gogeta needs more power!" Piccolo said.

"Why are you saying that, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, why? Didn't you see how easily Gogeta reflected that monster beam? He already has enough power to finish that monster off!" Krillin said.

"No. He's still too weak. Devil's not at his maximum yet." Piccolo said and frowned.

"What? How do you know?" Trunks asked.

"Right now, Devil's anger is giving him insane strength. If we don't give Gogeta all of our last energy, then Devil will most surely triumph. Now, let's do this." Piccolo said and raised his left hand.

A green stream of energy flew from it and continued towards Gogeta. Piccolo immediately frowned and staggered back a few steps as he struggled to keep himself from fainting.

"Piccolo! Stop this! Your energy is too depleted!" Krillin said.

But the Namek continued. Trunks frowned in determination, and then he nodded to himself. He lifted his left hand and concentrated. Soon, a green stream of energy flew out from his body and hand towards Gogeta. Krillin soon followed suit.

"You guys...you're all nuts. Heh, I guess that's why I like you so much!" Goten said and grinned.

He raised his left hand. Gohan looked at his friends, and then he grinned.

"I know it's dangerous to give up almost all your energy at once but, I guess playing it safe is one thing we'll never learn!" Gohan said and raised his left hand.

Gogeta was still powering up when he felt it. He felt his energy boost greatly. Just like a minute ago. His silver aura became stronger around him, throbbing with new fresh power!

(W, what's going on?) Gogeta thought. He looked behind him. He saw the others standing there, giving him the last of their energies while struggling to keep their balance. Gogeta smiled and turned back to Devil. The fused warrior was really touched by his friend's sacrifices.

"C, can't...hold on...!" Trunks said weakly.

The green energy stream disappeared. The powerful warrior fell down to his knees, then on the ground.

"Good luck...Goku...Vegeta...no, good luck...Gogeta...!"Krillin said, then the green energy stream disappeared.

He fell onto his back and fainted.

"My last energy...use it well." Goten said before the green stream of energy disappeared.

He too fell onto his back.

"My energy...use it...use it to send that guy back to hell! To where he came from!" Piccolo yelled.

The green energy stream disappeared and he fell forward. He landed on the ground with a thud.

"Goku, Vegeta...I've always believed that you two had the strength inside of you to overcome every evil...which you will...! Good luck...Gogeta! And...good luck...father...!" Gohan said weakly.

Then he closed his eyes and fell backwards as the green energy stream disappeared. He fell onto his back and fainted.

Gogeta stood up straight and screamed! Now, he was ready!

* * *

That was chapter 10! Yes! Things are really heating up! Let´s hurry along to chapter 11! 


	11. Devil, finished! Gogeta goes WILD!

Chapter 11: Devil, finished! Gogeta goes WILD!

Gogeta screamed loudly and energy exploded from within him! His silver aura throbbed strongly around his body. (Everyone...thank you so much. I won't let this power go to waste!) Gogeta thought. He balled his fists and yelled loudly! The silver aura around his body became stronger in an instant! Devil stopped roaring. Energy balls appeared in both of his hands and energy started to gather in his mouth. Gogeta knew what he was doing. He was not going to let Devil pull that trick again! Gogeta put his hands across his chest and made some quick arm movements. Then balled his fists and put them to his sides. They became surrounded by bolts of energy. Then two energy balls formed around them. A new attack took form in his mind as he gathered energy.

"Devil! Usually, my power is more than enough to take care of the enemy! But when you PISS me off, my power goes on an OVERDRIVE!" Gogeta stated.

Goten weakly lifted his head from the ground. He saw the energy balls that Gogeta had created.

"What's he...doing?" Goten wondered weakly.

Then his head fell back down and he closed his eyes as he slipped unconscious again.

Gogeta grit his teeth in anger.

"FINAL KAMEHAMEHA FLASH!" Gogeta screamed!

He held his hands out in front of him and the balls grew and became one. It continued to grow until it was the size of a car. When he released it, it became a golden beam of energy! The golden beam flew at Devil with unreal speed! Its power flashed in everyone's minds, erasing all other energy signals! The beam held more than enough power to destroy the North Galaxy 300 times!

"WHAT?" Devil roared.

And then the beam hit. The power of the beam completely overwhelmed Devil! The demon's eyes widened as it felt it's body being ripped apart! His hands shattered into nothingness and so did his legs! His wings were destroyed and the rest of his body was slowly coming apart! He roared as the last of his body shattered! When Devil's body was destroyed, all of his energy was freed. This caused a HUGE explosion! The force of the explosion was truly unexpected!

Gogeta didn't have time to dodge. He just stood there with his arms outstretched and grit his teeth. The explosion bubble engulfed him and continued on towards the others. The explosion engulfed them as well. The cave was completely destroyed and the whole earth shook with a powerful earthquake!

Up on the lookout, both Dende and Mister Popo put up their arms to shield their eyes from the sharp light the explosion down below gave off!

Later...

Everything was quiet. Some dust was blowing around. What once was a partly underwater cave had been completely blown away. Only it's ground remained, in the form of a huge crater.  
Suddenly, the rubble moved! 5 warriors emerged from underneath the rubble. They were all standing on all fours and panting hard.

"Is...is everyone okay?" Gohan asked, panting.

Goten shook his head quickly, making small rocks fly from his hair. He coughed up some dust before answering.

"I've been better..." Goten said while panting.

Piccolo got up in a kneeling position while still panting hard.

"I'm pretty...much okay." Piccolo said.

Trunks shook his head and small rocks flew from his hair and the rest of his body.

"I'm with Goten." Trunks said.

Krillin shakingly stood up. He was having some trouble with his balance though.

"I'm...all right." Krillin said.

Gohan nodded. Then a thought struck him.

"Hey, what about all the other humans that Devil absorbed?" Gohan asked.

No one said anything. A look of horror spread on their faces. Then, Goten smiled and pointed his thumb behind him in a lazy gesture.

"Rest easy, bro. They're all right behind us." Goten said.

Everyone except Goten looked in the direction he was pointing. Their jaws fell open as they saw millions upon millions of energy streams flying off the ground and towards land.

"Hey, where are they going?" Krillin asked.

"Cool down, Krillin. They're all just heading home. Since Devil was destroyed, all the people he absorbed are returned to where they were!" Goten said.

Gohan smiled. Then another thought struck him.

"Hey, where's dad and Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

Everyone looked at him.

"I don't know!" Everyone said at once.

Everyone looked around. They saw nothing but rocks and some rubble. Gohan and the others were getting pretty worried now. Just as Piccolo was to open his mouth to speak, something a few feet away under a huge rock moved! Everyone looked in that direction. Then, the huge rock was suddenly thrown up into the air! It landed a few feet away. Everyone stared at what emerged from where the rock had been a second ago. From underneath some rubble, rose Gogeta. His long silver hair was full of small rocks and he had small cuts and wounds all over his body. Gogeta was panting hard.

"GOGETA!" Gohan cheered.

"You're alive!" Trunks yelled in happiness.

Gogeta stood upright and looked at them. A smile spread across his face. The smile remained as Gogeta´s body shone with a yellow light! In a flash Gogeta split in two, leaving two staggering Saiyans! Goku and Vegeta were now back at their normal level. Gohan couldn't help but make a mental note about his father's appearance.

(Dad looks much better in his usual haircut than the one he gets when he turns into a Super Saiyan 3, 4, and now 5.) Gohan thought.

Goku staggered a few steps forward, then he fell down straight on the ground face first.

Vegeta staggered backwards a few steps, and then he fell onto the ground back first.

"Goku! Vegeta!" Krillin yelled, a look of worridness on his face.

Piccolo smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Krillin. They're just exhausted. It's nothing to worry about, they just fainted." Piccolo said.

Gohan grinned at his long time alien friend and nodded.

"Hey, about Goku. Didn't he absorb the Dragonballs right before turning into a Super Saiyan 5?" Trunks asked.

Everyone looked at the two boys.

"I guess so." Goten said.

"Then, will he be able to grant wishes and stuff now?" Trunks asked.

Goten looked at Goku. Then he smiled.

"Who knows, Trunks. Who knows." Goten said while smiling.

Trunks looked at him in a surprised way but Goten only smiled at him. Trunks sighed and shrugged his shoulders.  
Gohan stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well, I guess we're pretty much finished here. Now, shouldn't we be going? I think that Dende and Mister Popo wants to know that everything went ok." Gohan said.

Everyone nodded and stood up. Goten and Trunks walked over to Goku and Vegeta. They picked them up, threw them over their shoulders, and blasted off into the sky.

"Hey! Wait up!" Krillin yelled.

The others launched off after them.

They all flew towards Dende´s lookout.


	12. Peace at last!

Chapter 12: Peace at last!

At Dende´s lookout...

Dende and Mister Popo smiled when they saw a group of flying people approaching the lookout. The Z Fighters landed on the platform before them. Goten and Trunks put Goku and Vegeta down on the ground. Dende walked up to them and stretched out his arms. He closed his eyes and his hands started to shine with a green-yellow glow. Mister Popo nodded at the others while Dende healed Goku and Vegeta.

"Well done everyone!" Mister Popo said.

Everyone grinned at him. Dende healed the rest of them within a few minutes.

"Thanks, Dende." Gohan said.

Dende smiled and nodded.

"It's nothing, compared to what you guys have accomplished!" Dende said.

"Ah, stop it. You're making my feet blush!" Krillin said while grinning goofily.

"Goten, Trunks. Could you carry those two into the lookout for me? You can tell me and Mister Popo all about what happened down there once we're inside." Dende said.

Goten and Trunks nodded. They grabbed their fathers and put them on their shoulders. They followed Dende and Mister Popo into the lookout. There, they put down Goku and Vegeta on two sofas. Everyone sat down on some small pillows.

"So, you wanna know what happened?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. We didn't see the battle, but we could sense it pretty well. Please tell us." Dende said.

Gohan nodded. Then he started talking. He told Dende and Mister Popo about everything that had happened from the beginning to the end. Just as he finished, someone from behind them said:

"Interesting story, Gohan. I have to complain a little about your way of telling it though. A little more tempo and it would have been perfect!"

Everyone turned around and grinned. Goku and Vegeta were now sitting up, grinning back at them.

"Look who finally decided to wake up!" Krillin said cheerily.

Vegeta smirked at him.

"That almost sounded like an insult, baldy! Kakarot and I have just saved the world and this is how you're thanking us?" Vegeta asked.

A small grin was visible at the corner of his mouth though. Krillin swallowed nervously. He really didn't want to have Vegeta against him so he hurriedly changed his mind.

"Um, of course not!" Krillin said and tried to look normal.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him and grinned but didn't say anything.

"I want to ask you something Goku." Dende said.

Goku turned to him and smiled.

"Ok. What is it, Dende?" Goku asked, although he knew what the question would be.

"Well, since you've absorbed the Dragonballs, does that mean that you can grant wishes now?" Dende asked.

Goku thought for a while before answering.

"Yes. Yes I think I can. But I still have the responsibility for the Dragonballs! So don't think that I'm going to grant all of your wishes from now on like some genie. One wish each once a year will be just fine!" Goku said and smiled.

Dende nodded.

"Ok. Back to the subject." Gohan said and looked at Vegeta and Krillin.

"Hey! I already answered you!" Krillin said, he was getting nervous again.

Vegeta smirked at him.

"That's good, baldy-wannabe!" Vegeta said.

Everyone looked at them, and then they broke out laughing! Everyone laughed merrily. Goku and Vegeta stopped laughing and looked at each other. Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs-up. Vegeta smiled and returned the thumbs-up. Two Saiyan rivals, now friends.

A transparent image of Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta appeared behind the two Saiyan friends. The fused warrior smiled at them and gave them a thumbs-up of his own. The Eternal Dragon Shen Long appeared behind Gogeta. The Eternal Dragon´s eyes shone red as he watched the mighty warriors.

At this point, the story about the strongest warrior in the universe has ended. Goku and Vegeta fused together forms this legendary warrior. The world is at peace once again. All thanks to the Z Fighters, and the Dragonballs. The evil of Devil has disappeared. And the world is at peace once again. But who knows for how long? One thing is certain though. As long as Goku, Vegeta and the others or their descendants are there, evil will never triumph.

The End


End file.
